


wishes find me weightless

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [74]
Category: Disney RPF
Genre: F/F, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Nic/Chelsea<br/>( west coast smoker - fall out boy )</p>
            </blockquote>





	wishes find me weightless

"How long are we going to pretend it never happened?" Chelsea closed the door of Nic's trailer behind her and leaned against it. "Or is this the new normal."

Nic put aside her sewing -- she hadn't made a single stitch in it in days, but she needed something to hold while her mind turned that moment over and over again. "Can we forget it ever happened?" she asked.

Chelsea took a step into the tiny trailer, nearly halving the distance between them. "Do you want to forget?"

Nic laughed bitterly and rubbed her tired eyes with the heel of her hand. "Mama always says I'm too impulsive, too reckless, I'm gonna...I've ruined our friendship, haven't I?"

Chelsea took another step forward. "I don't think so," she whispered, sinking down on one knee to be level with Nic's eyeline. "Why are you so upset?"

Nic thought Chelsea was being unfairly nice about this. "I...I'm sorry I kissed you." She tried to chuckle. "Your face, though."

Chelsea smiled softly, the corners of her eyes crinkling up in a way that always made Nic's heart beat faster. "You did catch me by surprise. Is that what's bugging you? You kissed me? Okay then." She rested her hand on Nic's knee as she pushed up and forward and kissed Nic squarely on the mouth. Nic gasped, tasting Chelsea's lipgloss. "There," Chelsea said, sounding a little breathless as she sat back. "We're even."

Nic grabbed her shoulders and planted another kiss on Chelsea's mouth, reckless, impulsive, and suddenly sure of what that glint in Chelsea's eye meant. "Now we're not again. You need to catch up."

Chelsea laughed and pulled Nic down on top of her.


End file.
